Would You Like Anythin To Drink?
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: A rapefic. GermanyxJapan. Pfft... I know summary sucks... give it a chance at least? XDD I also accept any pairing requests ;  I know it's short...


Title: _Would You Like Anything To Drink_?

Summary:A rapefic. GermanyxJapan. Pfft... I know summary sucks... give it a chance at least? XDD I also accept any pairing requests ; I know it's short...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did own it, there would be many pairings XDD

Idea based off: A role-play me and this one girl had. It was **very** fun. :3

* * *

><p>Germany swept the front yard, enjoying the fresh breeze outside.<p>

Italy was with his brother and Spain, so it was just him and Japan.

"Gah!" Germany gave a starlted shout as he slipped on something and fell.

"Oh, Mr. Germany, are you alright?" Japan asked, startled and ran over to help the German man stand.

"Danke," Germany replied, wincing slightly. "It's a nice day today, would you like anything to drink?"

"Some Aracha tea, if it's not too much."

"Not at all, let's go inside,"

Germany kept a sharp eye on Japan as they quietly walked to the kitchen. "It's quiet around here. We should send Italy away more often," Japan said as he sat down.

"Ja," Germany responded, pouring a powder into Japan's tea. He then grabbed a beer and sat across from Japan, giving him his tea.

'_This tastes... different..._" Japan thought to himself, tasting the tea, but kept drinking. '_But it would be impolite to point that out;; it doesn't taste sweet so it can't be sugar,'_

Without warning, the Asian's head fell forward and landed hard on the table, passed out.

Random Time Skip :DD

When Japan regained conscious, he was on a bed. But something was different. Not right. He looked up a bit and frowned. His arms were tied above his head on the bed post, his legs were spread and tied to the other end. And he was only wearing boxers, He struggled against the rough ropes and suddenly a loud snap was heard. He cried out at the sudden pain and raised his head just to look the bright red mark on his stomach. Then looked higher to see Germany, in full uniform, holding his whip.

"Germany? What a- AAGH!" he cried out again, feeling the whip repeatedly slap him hard on his stomach. Then he felt lips crash against his.

"Please don't do this, why are- mmrrgh," his voice got muffled by the kiss, He then sharply turned his head away, clenching his eyes shut. "Wh-what will Italy think of this?"

"Italy... I've taken care of him."

Japan frowned and struggled with the rope with all his might,

"I advise you now to not fight against it." Germany warned.

Japan ignored him and kept struggling, but suddenly froze, his breath cut short.

Germany pinched Japan's nose and with the other hand he covered Japan's mouth, blocking his airways.

Japan's eyes widened and he squirmed, desperate for air.

Germany let go. "Do you know your lesson now?"

Japan didn't respond, instead he panted and gulped in air.

"I expect to be answered!" Germany growled, and blocked out Japan's air again.

Japan thrashed around, tears welling up in his eyes. He desperately shook his head to knock the hand away, but failed.

After a while, Germany let go and watched the Japanese man pant.

"Ugh… stop it," He snapped angrily when Germany nibbled on his neck.

"Irritated, Japan smacked Germany's head with his own. "Let me go, now!"

Instead, Germany wrapped his hand around Japan's neck and squeezed hard.

Japan gasped for breath and gagged. "Grrk!" Unable to escape the hold, he struggled against the rope holding up his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks as everything around him dimmed and blurred.

The pressure around his neck was released and he cough vigorously.

Germany then started to pull down Japan's boxers.

"No! Don't ev-" Japan kneed Germany's chin the best he could which caused Germany to squeeze his neck again.

He squeezed and shook him violently until a snap was heard and lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling.

Germany looked down at Japan. Then two men in labcoats arrived. "Take him to the lab," Germany ordered. "With the others.

Italy.

Italy was at the lab too.

So was Lovino. And Spain. And the Allies. They are all part of his experiment. But he needed more bodies.

The men in white took Japan's body and left.

Germany took off his jacket, cap, and boots, neatly setting them down, as a knock on the door was heard.

Right on time.

He answered the door. "Greece, hallo."

Greece nodded, petting the cat in his arms. "You called this morning, about Japan,"

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but he is dead."

Greece blinked. What? He friend Japan? "Huh? What? Tha- Japan?"

Germany nodded. "I will try to tell you how it happened. But first, would you like anything to drink? I insist."

* * *

><p>*shot* I know it sucked... meh but I had fun being Germany, and I had fun writing this. :DD And I liked the ending. Though... I am thinking about writing a chapter for what Greece will go through... but I prefer to end this as a cliff hanger ^3^<p> 


End file.
